Le premier Noël
by plumenoir
Summary: Tout ce que souhaitait Dean, c'était un vrai noël... Alors il à imaginé un plan génial.


Winchester

Girafe- Chaussette

Dean avait enclenché le plan «Persuader- Sam- que- fêter- Noël- est- quelque- chose- de- familiale- convivial- et- cool- et- pas -du -tout -réserver -aux -famille -qui -ne -chassait -pas -de – démon» très tôt cette année. Oui, il savait que c'était un nom de plan trop long et totalement nul, alors il l'avait juste renommé «Sam de Noël».

Bref. Dean avait enclenché le plan tôt, cette année. Juste pour avoir un nombre rond de cadeaux. Il y avait réfléchit longtemps, sachant que Sam détestait les gros cadeaux depuis cette sombre histoire de Girafe pour son anniversaire, alors il avait le cadeaux le plus petit et le moins encombrant qu'on puisse offrir pour Noël. Pourtant, son plan allait fonctionner, il le sentait.

C'est ainsi que, six jour avant le premier décembre, Sam trouva une petite boite rouge surmontée d'un jolie ruban dorée. Un petit mot, rédigée par son frère lui annonça que ce présent servait à «attendre Noël».

Sam soupira, il était trop vieux pour que son frère essaye de lui apprendre la supposée magie de Noël. Il ouvrit quand même la boite, pas simple curiosité.

C'était bleu nuit, d'une taille normale, mais quelque chose clochait...

Cela prit quelques minutes à Sam pour comprendre le problème:

Son frère lui avait offert une chaussette. Oui, une chaussette. Pas une paire de chaussette, non, juste une chaussette. La droite pour être exacte.

-Dean?

-Sam? Répondit il, sur le même ton.

-Tu m'as offert une chaussette.

-Belle déduction, Sherlock!

-Pourquoi juste la chaussette droite?

Son frère lui offrit un sourire. Un sourire qu'il faisait quand il allait dire -ou faire- une bêtise.

-C'est pour attendre Noël!

Et il sorti, laissant son frère dans le brouillard.

Le lendemain, Sam trouva le même paquet sur le siège de la voiture. C'était toujours une chaussette droite -noir cette fois- et il posa la même question que le jour précédent à son frère. Il reçut la même réponse.

Le troisième jour, quand il trouva le paquet contenant une chaussette rouge, il ne posa même pas de question.

Il reçut une chaussette chaque jour. Chaque fois la droite. Chaque fois de couleur différente. Il avait d'abord trouvé ça stupide, puis ça l'avait agacé. Et, finalement, il avait trouvé cela amusant.

Il devait admettre à son frère qu'il déployait des trésors d'imaginations pour cacher son cadeau du jour -il avait beaucoup rit quand il avait trouvé le paquet contenant une chaussette jaune canari dans le frigo- et faire en sorte qu'il ne voit jamais le paquet.

Il se prit au jeu et décida d'offrir un cadeau ridicule à son frère, pour Noël.

.

Il y réfléchit longtemps, cherchant l'idée parfaite afin d'embêter son grand frère.

Et pour la première fois depuis des années -sa petite enfance, à vrai dire- il attendit Noël avec impatience.

Le vingt deux, Sam revint avec un cactus en pot. Il reçut une chaussette mauve.

Le vingt trois, Dean accrocha une étoile en plastique doré au sommet du cactus. La chaussette offerte fut bleu cobalt.

Le vingt quatre, il neigea. Et une chaussette blanche fut offerte.

Le matin du vingt cinq, Dean était déjà debout quand Sam se réveilla.

Il l'attendait, assit en tailleur, une boite posée devant lui, triturant le collier qu'il lui avait offert, des années auparavant. Le seul cadeau qu'il ai reçut de son presque frère, mis à part ce biscuit et l'huile de moteur qu'il lui avait offert la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fêté Noël, réalisa Sam. Il eu un pincement au cœur. Dean adorait Noël et ni lui, ni leur père n'avaient essayés offrir un vrai Noël jusqu'à présent.

Il se promis de faire un vrai Noël l'an prochain, avec un sapin, une bûche et pleins d'autre trucs.

-Hey.

Dean se recomposa un visage heureux dès qu'il comprit sa présence, Sam savait pourtant que son frère pensait à la vie qu'ils auraient put avoir. A ce repas de famille qu'ils avaient encore manqués et à ces rires d'enfants qu'ils n'auraient pas, cette année encore.

-Hey! J'ai un cadeau pour toi!

Il lui tendit un paquet de la même couleur que les trente précédents mais nettement plus grand que les autres. Sam y trouva toutes les chaussettes gauches.

-Ça te plaît?

-Oui! Merci, grâce à toi, je ne manquerai pas de chaussettes avant un moment. J'ai quelque chose pour toi, moi aussi.

Les yeux de Dean se mirent à briller. Sam lui donna une petite boite rouge.

Il y découvrit une cravate de la même couleur décorée par des imprimées canard jaunes.

Ils commandèrent un gâteau au chocolat à la réception et regardèrent des rediffusions de films stupides à la télé.

D'une certaines manière, ce fut leur premier vrai Noël.


End file.
